


the water breaks

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can't marry him,” Narcissa pronounces, sitting primly on her bed. “I won't let you destroy yourself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the water breaks

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday flyingharmony!
> 
> (title referencing the whole 'blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb' thing)

“You can't marry him,” Narcissa pronounces, sitting primly on her bed. “I won't let you destroy yourself.”

Andromeda rolls her eyes at her sister through the vanity's mirror, and sends a locking and silencing spell to her door. “I don't know what you mean,” she says, selecting a deep red lipstick that was once Bellatrix's. 

“You don't really think they'll give up after disowning you, do you? You're just fooling yourself, and it's only a matter of time before they send someone to kill your precious new husband and anything in your womb.” 

She laughs, finishing her lipstick and spinning around to meet her sister's eyes directly. “Cissy if this is your latest attempt to get me to stay, I must say it isn't very impressive.” 

“Media, I love you, don't leave me.” 

Andromeda falls silent at that, they were dangerous words the two usually avoided. Words that made her squirm in a very unbecoming manner of anyone regardless of blood. She doesn't say it back- can't say it back- she can't throw away her engagement for some twisted flower that will never bloom. 

She doesn't say anything, and Narcissa huffs prettily, falling back onto her bed. She looks like she belongs there, and it's the best argument Narcissa could possibly come up with, and she knows it's by design. It still works though, she still looks and wants and imagines staying. It's a pretty and frail fantasy, and it cracks when her sister opens her mouth. 

“I could kill him before the wedding instead. That way you won't be disowned. We could call it my belated Christmas gift to you.”

Andromeda sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose, “You're not killing Ted.”

Cissy pouts, a careful downturn of her lips that's been practiced over and over, yet still makes her ache. “I'd much rather have him dead to me than you.” 

“You don't have to-”

“Shut up!” Cissy exclaims. “You _know_ what will happen if you marry him, and I don't want to lose my favorite older sister. Just… just let me take care of it.” 

“Fine,” Andromeda breathes. “I love you.” 

And for one glorious moment, Narcissa thinks everything might be okay. 

.

It's laughably easy to find the Tonks house. It's an ugly thing, small and crooked in the middle of an empty field. There's no one inside, and it's obvious the previous inhabitants ran away fast. She catches her sister's magical residue on the fireplace, and stalks out of the disgusting hovel, disappointment and jealousy making her magic tingle throughout herself. She sets the house on fire, over and over again, burning through all of the protection wards. She watches the flames devour that house, and she knows she's lost. 

Media picked _him_. 

The words echo, cutting cruelly, and god, she should have just killed the mudblood when Media first mentioned him. The house collapses with a final blasting spell, and she walks away with her back straight. At least now mother would be pleased that her youngest perfect pureblooded daughter was finally taking suitors.


End file.
